


Antidote

by Xernica



Series: Chains of Fate [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Joker Managed to Obtain a Physical Body, Joker Uses the Name Kurusu Akira IRL, Joker and Ren are Two Different Persons in Two Separate Bodies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xernica/pseuds/Xernica
Summary: Ren hated this world- a world where it's all about prey and predator, and he hated himself for being an Omega too. Now as a university student, he lives with his counterpart, Joker, or known as Akira in real life. Having no mate yet, he's still searching for the one who will be the antidote for his suffering.





	1. Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mess! First ever fanfiction here and I apologise for any mistakes. I seriously need to reconsider my life now for writing this. I don't know why I even got the idea.

  Taking yet another pill, Ren groaned in discomfort as he tried to force himself to swallow it. He never liked taking pills, but it was way too dangerous for him to stop taking the medications by Takemi now. 

 _I would have to bear with it for just a few more days before the heat cycle ends_. He thought to himself and flashed a slight smile towards the reflection in the mirror to cheer himself up. It's 7 in the morning, and Ren has to get moving before he is late. _University life surely is hard..._

  "I'm ready." Raising his voice to alert the other male across the apartment, Ren then proceeded to take his bag with him before switching off the lights and exiting the shared bedroom. 

  "Alright." The one responding him was Joker- the other him. "But wait a sec. I need to check something first." He took out his phone from his pocket and started going through his schedule of the day. 

   It was a long story about how Joker came to this world. Somehow after Ren returned to his hometown, he met Igor and Lavenza in his sleep the day after, telling him that his other personality's consciousness was so strong that it managed to achieve a physical form of its own after some period of time. Seeing no purpose of keeping him around, they have decided to send him to the real world and give him a chance of living. After Ren woke up, he then found Joker lying on the bed beside him, sleeping.

  And now there he is, leaning against the wall in a slightly oversized denim jacket. He is an exact replica of Ren, except the fact that Joker's voice is deeper and unlike Ren, he doesn't wear glasses, and his eyes are always brimming with confidence and a tinge of cockiness. 

  It has already been two years after his arrival, and Ren definitely felt safer having him-an Alpha who he considered as a close family member around. "Tight schedule again, Joker?" Ren asked the male. Joker has picked up modelling as his full-time job, and after a famous designer brand decided to start a clothing line exclusively just for him and have him as the main model, his popularity skyrocketed in the modelling industry. Although his schedule is always packed, he somehow still managed to have some free time everyday to send Ren to the train station, which Ren really appreciates.

  "Yeah. And remember to call me Akira once we are out of the public. It has already been two years and you still managed to fail." Joker pressed the elevator button. Akira is the name he uses in real life as 'Joker' sounded way too flashy for this world. It is a name Ren had decided to give him since his arrival, and Joker did not really have any objection against the 'having a name in the real world that sounds normal so that they wouldn't have to deal with any trouble in the future' idea and went along with it. 

    "My bad. It's just hard for me to switch when I'm already used to it." Ren locked the door and followed the other male into the elevator. "You don't have to send me to the station everyday, you know that right?" Ren took a bite of the toast the former handed him. "I mean, you are always busy and it's hard for you to squeeze out time like this isn't it?"

  "Just in case anything happens. You'll never know." Joker grunted. "My manager is chill with it. Who knows if there's some horny Alphas out there waiting for you or not."

  Once the elevator door opened, they stepped out of the elevator, only to be greeted by a busy street full of people walking. "Urgh..." Ren groaned. He never liked crowds, especially when he is in his heat cycle. He felt his vision going blurry for a while as he tried to focus his sight, feeling a sense of insecurity slowly taking over him. The model soon realised it and couldn't help himself but to feel concerned. "You okay?"

  "Yeah, I'm fine." Ren asserted. "It surely is shitty being an Omega, Akira."

  Now they are out at the streets, Ren had to use the name he had given Joker in order to avoid attracting unnecessary attention. "Scents, heat cycles, all of that... So troublesome..." He adjusted his reading glasses. "It would be so much better to be a Beta or even an Alpha since I will not have to worry about people going after me so much."

  "Until you find your partner, I'll be here." Joker comforted him. "If there's somebody who's harassing you I will stab 'em in the face." He continued walking while being alert to his surroundings as Ren followed suit. He has always been very protective of Ren after discovering that he is an Omega and how this world works. 

_Hunt or be hunted. That's the cruel principle of this world._

  In order to stay close to Ren and make sure he is safe at all times, Joker even declined his model agency's offer to stay at a luxury apartment together with the other models, and that honestly surprised Ren when he heard about it. When he asked about the reason, Joker merely replied: "I don't feel comfortable living with strangers." 

  Once they reached the bustling train station, Ren checked his bag again to make sure everything he needed is inside. "Did you bring the medication? You are in your cycle right?" The model asked.

  "Yeah. This time it is more serious." Ren sighed while he zipped his bag. "Normally a pill in the morning would do, but this time is different. Sometimes I just go into heat even though I took my medication just an hour ago. I might need to ask Takemi to give me a stronger dose." 

  "If there's anything just call me." Sounding worried, Joker gave Ren's shoulder a slight squeeze.

  "I will."

  As the pair continued to walk further into the station, it was normal for Joker to get recognised by some people in the crowd, especially when they are in the heart of Tokyo, which is made more evident by a group of high school girls' squeals and soft murmurs behind them. 

  "It's definitely Akira, right?" 

  "You mean the famous model? No freaking way!"

  "Who's that guy with glasses standing beside him?"

  "Are they twins? They both look so handsome!"

  "...How are they so good in recognising me even with my mask on?" Joker silently hissed under his breath as he braced himself. 

  "Well thank me for your good looks. " Ren teased. "Good luck in dealing with your fans. I gotta go." As he pushed his glasses with a sheepish grin, he quickly scanned his card at the card scanner and watched Joker from the other side, who is now surrounded by a group of fans.

  "Good luck in your work for today, A-ki-ra!!" Ren yelled at Joker, which in fact caused more people to turn around and discover his presence in the crowd. Ignoring Joker's glare, Ren waved him goodbye and enjoyed the model's misery.

  "How dare you-" Before the troubled male could finish his sentence, he was abruptly cut off by a girl asking for his autograph. More people started to surround him, and Ren smiled cheekily at Joker again before he ran away, happy with the outcome of his little prank.

  "...I swear to god you are going to be so dead once you come back, Amamiya Ren!!"


	2. Prey

  "Thank you for your hard work! We are done for today!" The head photographer finally announced the great news the whole crew had been waiting for. It has been 2 hours since the shoot started, and Joker was incredibly exhausted. Having to change his outfit multiple times and posing non-stop certainly is exhausting, that's for sure. 

  After taking a sip of the glass of water one of the crew handed him and thanking her, Joker went straight into the dressing room and opened one of the drawers, where he put his belongings. Fumbling around in the drawer, he finally found what he was searching for-his phone.

  "Good work once again." His manager, Akihiko walked in. "Remember, you don't really have time to rest. One-on-one exclusive interview with Ms. Hisaya from the SENSE magazine is up next. Wait, are you listening?" the man in suit looked at Joker, who was focusing on his phone instead of paying attention.

  "Why is he not replying..." Joker whispered to himself. He tapped on Ren's contact again and sent another text message before slipping his phone into his left pocket and started changing back to his clothes.

  "Akira."

  "Yes?"

  "Did you listen to what I said just now?"

  "Yes I did."

  "So why are you still taking your own sweet time?"

  Unable to give an answer to Akihiko, the model started packing up after he finished changing. "Interview with SENSE, right? Are they here already?" He ran his fingers through his hair and yawned, clearly tired from the last photoshoot.

  "They are currently waiting for you at the meeting room on the top floor. After the interview, you are free to leave." Akihiko then threw a box of cookies towards the male standing in front of the mirror, which the latter caught with his right hand swiftly. "It's from one of the crew who's apparently your big fan. Now go."

  "Bye then. I'll give you a call once I'm done." Picking up his bag of belongings, Joker proceeded to the elevator and went up to the top floor. He just wanted to get through this as fast as possible so that he could finally go home and get some rest.

  Checking his phone once again to see whether the other him has replied, he frowned slightly when he saw no new messages shown on the phone screen. _Ren usually replies within a few minutes, but why isn't he replying today?_ Without uttering a single word, he stepped out of the elevator and into the meeting room for the interview after setting his phone to silent mode, attempting to distract his mind from his worries.

* * *

  "According to Freud, it is said that personality is formed through conflicts among three fundamental structures, which is..." As the professor went on with his lectures on various theories, most of the students were already half asleep. But not Ren.

  "Shit..." Ren silently cussed as he started to feel uneasy and hot. Even after taking another pill just a few minutes ago, he could feel his world spiralling and his mind starting to become more and more muddled. The pills are not helping anymore, and Ren need to think of a solution.

  Trying to keep his mind as clear as possible, he bit down on his own knuckles as he attempted to muffle his own gasps to avoid any unnecessary attention. _This is real bad._ His body was burning with want, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. As he bit further down on his own knuckles, the heavy scent of iron filled his mouth, which made Ren cough in disgust.

  Once the sound of the bell signalling the end of the day reverberated through the lecture hall, Ren dashed out to the hallway and out of the university using his remaining energy. Fortunately, the train station is just a stone's throw away from his university, and it didn't take long for him to reach there. While waiting for the train to arrive, Ren reached for his phone anxiously. He need to let Joker know about this.

  "New messages..." As he tried to reply with his trembling fingers, Ren panicked when he sensed something's not right. 

_Someone's following him._

  "Not now..." Even though Ren had anticipated this would surely happen to him one day as an Omega, but it felt entirely different when it's the real deal. He could feel his knees starting to give up on him, his throat going dry. Soon, his scent would be much stronger once he's fully in heat. He need to act quick.

  Like an animal in a caged farm, he had nowhere to go but to run and hide. 

  He couldn't risk going to somewhere crowded and attract more Alphas when he's in heat, but going to somewhere with less people isn't helping the situation at all especially when he's being followed. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Ren scrambled to call Joker as he tried to think of ways to escape. 

  "Why isn't he picking up?!" His voiced cracked slightly under the pressure, and Ren made the decision to run away and try to shake off the person who's following him. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of his stalker and surveyed the situation.  _A man around his 30s in a grey suit...it shouldn't be a challenge to outrun him._ The black haired teen thought. 

  Clenching onto his cellphone, Ren quickly dashed through the crowd and out of the station. It started to rain outside, and everyone on the streets were looking at him with confusion as he ran in the middle of the rain without an umbrella-but Ren couldn't care less about getting himself drenched. His body's getting warmer, and the chilly rain worsened the situation. He just need to go somewhere safe, anywhere will do. After a few blocks away from the station, he quickly took a sharp turn into a seemingly empty alleyway in hopes of shaking off his pursuer. As he ran further into it, he soon realised that it was not a wise choice.

  Trepidation started to take over Ren when he reached a dead end. He could hear footsteps getting closer and closer, and Ren collapsed onto the floor as his knees gave up on him and braced himself for the worst. 

  "What a beautiful scent you have..." The voice caused Ren to turn his head abruptly and look behind, and to his horror, the stalker was right in front of him. A hungry Alpha who was attracted by his scent.

  With a forceful push from the man, Ren slammed against the wall behind him, knocking all the air out of his lungs and making him cough. "Now just be good and I'll be gentle to you." As he finished his sentence, he jerked Ren's arms and pinned them down above his head, causing Ren accidentally let out a pained moan, which in turn aroused the Alpha male even more.

  "Such sweet voice..." As the man started to rub his bulge against Ren's crouch, Ren struggled to break free but futile. His oversensitive body reacted to the additional friction, and Ren cried out in surprise as he felt a shock of pleasure shooting down his spine. As he tried to muffle his own moans by biting his lips, the man pried open Ren's lips and pushed two fingers deeply into his mouth, which made Ren gag in reflex.

  "Ah, yes. Let me hear it." The man was clearly enjoying himself, and Ren couldn't do anything but to silently pray for everything to be over as soon as possible.

  Ren despised himself. He hated himself for being an Omega, for being so weak and fragile. Although all he felt was disgust, but his body was uncontrollably reacting to even the tiniest bit of stimulation, which made Ren shut his eyes in shame. 

  "Just give in already. Look how your slutty body react to me." With a soft cling of the belt, Ren's pants slid down with ease and the man's hand was already exploring and feeling the young adult's bulge, which caused Ren to shudder uncontrollably and tilt his head backwards as a weak whimper escaped his lips. His mind is in a mess now-his body was aching for more pleasure and stimulation, but his consciousness tried to fight off the pleasure as he felt utterly sick at the thought of his body reacting to a complete stranger who is sexually assaulting him.

  He needed someone to save him, anyone will do. Someone who will pull him out of this hellish world.

  Treating him like a toy, the man in suit continued to explore the helpless male with his hands, and when his fingers reached Ren's entrance, horror overwhelmed Ren as he knew clearly in his mind about what would happen if he did not retaliate. "Let go of me you filthy jerk!" Using all of his stamina, he attempted to push away the assaulter, but the heat had made his body lose all of its strength.  _If I can't stop him now, I'll be done for..._

As everything started to turn dark in front of Ren's eyes, he suddenly collapsed onto the floor as his arms are being freed from the man's grip. His mind still hazy, the only thing he could hear was the sound of rain hitting the ground, and... _is that the sound of punching someone?_

  What echoed in the empty alleyway was the painful groans from his assaulter, accompanied by the sound of punch after punch. As he tried to get a hold of the situation, he leaned against the wall and tried to prop himself up with his arms before looking at the sight in front of him. 

  All he saw was another male who looked very similar to him himself landing punch after punch onto the assaulter's abdomen without slowing down. Showing no mercy at all, he grabbed the man by the collar and threw him over his shoulder, causing the man to hit the ground with a thump and go unconscious, giving him no chance to fight back at all. His actions expressed anger, but immense satisfaction and superiority gleamed in his eyes; and that intense gaze alone was enough to stop Ren from taking another deep breath.

  "J-Joker?" With a quivering tone, Ren called out the name he is no stranger with, and the now panting male slowly turned around and kneeled down in front of Ren. The rain continued on relentlessly, and together with the sight of Joker in front of him, Ren felt that this scene alone was the most beautiful sight he has ever witnessed. Joker looked at Ren- the intense gaze was nowhere to be found, instead it was replaced with sadness and warmth.

  With a swift movement, he scooped Ren up and held him in his arms tightly before walking out of the alleyway.

  "Let's go home."

  

  

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to study for tomorrow's test but here I am! Thank you for reading up until now and enduring my bad English! In fact, I am actually learning to write in English, so feedbacks are definitely welcomed <3


	3. Natural Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few hints here and there, but the real deal will be in a separate chapter just in case some of you guys don't want to see it and want to skip right through!

  Akira had never been this close to an Omega in heat. Never. And the current situation is dangerous for him right now.

  He had Ren in his arms, fainting. He knew he need to get Ren back to their apartment as soon as possible and get him his medication. But the scent...is so unbearable for him, an Alpha who also did not have a mate yet. Ren never skipped his medication so he was never really exposed to such strong scent by Ren, and this first time is secretly driving Akira crazy. 

  Quickening his footsteps when he saw their apartment building, he looked at Ren once more. He looks... _so vulnerable and alluring._ A part of Akira just want to strip him naked and thoroughly devour him, and the thought alone made Akira aroused enough to have a boner, which was a surprise for him as being a person who is never sexually attracted to anyone, _any Omegas_ , he never had this kind of sexual desire before. 

  Once they reached their apartment, Akira regained enough composure to think properly and not let his Alpha senses take over by quickly bringing Ren into his room and onto the bed along with the medication which was left on the kitchen countertop.

  After returning to the kitchen and fetching a glass of water for the male, Akira made sure that Ren had everything needed for the night as he knew the other male would not be leaving the room until everything had passed.  _The boner can wait,_ Akira thought to himself as he tried his best to not pounce onto the now whimpering Omega on the bed because of the intense heat. 

  After a few moments of fumbling around the closet, the model brought a set of clean clothes and a towel to the bed. Grabbing the towel, he reached for Ren's hair.

  "Let me get you dry first." The moment Akira heard his own voice which was now husky, he silently cursed under his breath.  _This is not good._  The Omega seemed to react to Akira's touch and whimpered, which drove Akira nuts.  _This is not good at all._

  Once he dried Ren's hair enough, Akira decided that it would be a better decision to leave the room before he did something out of his mind. A few more seconds in here and he would lose control. He stood up and turned to the door, but his breath hitched when Ren tugged at his hand before he could walk away from this dangerous situation. The sensation of Ren's hand on his alone was enough to send a jolt of arousal down his spine, and that was _it._

  Before Ren could even speak, he found himself pinned down on the bed by the Alpha of him, with an aroused look on his usual stone cold face. But instead of fear and panic, all he felt was the desire to connect with him. Maybe Akira was the one, the one he needed. His antidote. 

  "...Take me." 

  And that was when Akira lost it.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I AM DONE WITH SCHOOL WORK. Sorry for such a late update! Again kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
